


Snowflake

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is all coupled-up, and Stiles doesn't want to go to the Snowflake Ball alone. So he asks Derek, the only other single person in their pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to attempt this [ writing challenge](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm). 
> 
> Day Two.
> 
> No one said I had to do the words in order. The word of the day: snowflake.
> 
> ***  
> Also, for this fic we're going to casually pretend that Heather and Caitlin know each other and are dating, okay? Thank you, lovelies.

 

“Stiles,” Derek greets without looking up from his book. Always tuned into Stiles, Derek notices the way his heart is racing, and the scent of the sweat on his palms. It’s not until Stiles stumbles because of his own two feet that Derek looks up. When he sees the expression on his face, Derek closes his book.

             Now that Stiles has straightened, Derek detects his emotions. Stiles rubs the back of his neck. “Hey, Derek.”

             “You’re nervous. Why are you nervous?” Derek puts his book on the coffee table that Stiles had taken almost an hour to purchase at their most recent trip to _IKEA_. He sits up, studying him. He looks okay, all in one piece.

             Whenever there’s a supernatural emergency, Stiles hasn’t had an issue telling Derek exactly what is going on. He’s not sure why this is any different.

             Stiles nods. “Yeah. Uh, so this is going to sound _ridiculous_. I know it’s going to sound ridiculous.”

             “Out with it then,” Derek says simply. After everything they’ve been through together, he’s not sure what would sound ridiculous to him. Maybe vampires. Vampires seem ridiculous.

            “Look, it’s a trivial problem, really.” Stiles doesn’t sit down on the couch with him as he usually does. Instead, Stiles starts to pace. He seems to think over what he’s going to say, and then settles with, “It’s just, well; the high school is throwing the annual Snowflake Ball.”

            Derek cocks his head. Why would Stiles be upset about a school dance? He keeps his eyes on the moving kid. Stiles rarely stays still for more than twenty seconds, so Derek following him with his eyes has been developed into a skill. “Okay, Stiles, take a deep breath.”

            Stiles doesn’t listen. He starts moving more, if that’s even possible. “Everyone’s paired up. Did you notice that? Scott and Kira are officially together now. Isaac _finally_ got his shit together and made a move on Allison. They’re all cutesy now. Then Lydia and Jackson are _obviously_ going together. Danny rejected me because he’s seeing Ethan now. And your sister, Cora, she’s going with Aiden. And I asked Heather, only to find out she just started dating Caitlin, who was going to be next on my list.”

             “What?” Derek’s eyes widen at the thought of Cora and Aiden going to a dance together.

             “I _know_.” Stiles doesn’t miss a beat when he says, “What is Cora thinking? I mean, Aiden, _really_. Anyway, well, that just leaves, well, us.” Stiles runs his hands through his hair. “Do you see where I’m going with this, Derek?”

            He doesn’t, so he just shakes his head. Derek supposes that Stiles is going to be stuck going alone to the dance, and that makes him a little sad. The kid deserves a date. Stiles frowns and then his pacing starts to pick up speed. Derek can sense the way Stiles is getting more nervous by the minute. It’s making him nervous now. “Stiles, _relax_.”

             “Will you be my snowflake?” Stiles blurts suddenly.

             Derek blinks, and then leans back into the couch. It’s not exactly what he had been expecting. Then again, life with Stiles is rarely predictable. The kid has a way of consistently surprising Derek. He had just been thinking that Stiles deserves a date. If he’s the last resort, well…He shrugs. “Sure.”

             Stiles tenses, instead of relaxing. That’s the exact opposite of what Derek wants. He stares at Derek as though he has two heads. “Dude, _really_?”

             The last thing Derek wants to think about is Stiles, dateless, and miserable at something he _should_ be enjoying. He has dealt with enough pain and suffering for thirty thousand people, Derek decides. It’s time Stiles gets a break.

             It won’t help Derek on his mission to keep his feelings for Stiles pushed far down. He’s positive a school dance is going to make him a little bit crazier about Stiles, but he’s willing to risk it. Just as long as it makes Stiles smile.

             “Sure, Stiles. You need a date. I’ll be your date.” He leans forward to grab his book. It’s not that he wants to keep reading. It’s that he wants something in his hands to distract himself a little bit. Stiles is a breathing distraction, and sometimes Derek isn’t sure he can handle it. “Stiles, what’s with the look?”

             “The look is because you’re _ridiculous_ , you know that? You’re just going to be my snowflake, without a care in the world?” Stiles sputters, his arms waving in the air dramatically. “Just like that?”

             “Did I miss something?” Derek asks, keeping his voice calm. He hopes that Stiles doesn’t hear the fear of rejection in his tone. It’s an honour that Stiles asked him to the school dance.

             Stiles shakes his head, disbelief all over his beautiful face. “God, yes. You…I just…I thought this was going to take a lot of persuading that’s all.”

             Derek watches as Stiles’ shoulders slump in relief and disappointment. He finally takes his usual spot on the couch beside Derek, who only says, “Would it make you feel better if I heard your speech?”

             “No, it’s fine. I just…thanks, man.”

             “It sucks, being the odd one out. I get it,” Derek says, shrugging. He’s not going to tell Stiles that this is a perfect excuse to be close to Stiles, to have some fun, and pretend that he’s normal. _That_ would sound ridiculous. “Stiles, I want you to have a good time in high school.”

             “You do?” Stiles asks.

             “Yes.” Derek rolls his eyes, gives him a little scoff. Voice full of sarcasm that could only mean he’s been spending a lot of time with the Sheriff’s kid, Derek says, “No, I’d rather you be miserable, always worrying about the supernatural, and stress about how you’re going to defeat the latest threat. That’s what I want for a seventeen year old kid.”

             “I’m…I’m eighteen in three weeks,” Stiles says. “Your sarcasm is getting better.”

             “I might have picked it up from a master,” Derek answers, his lips quirking upwards. “Is the Snowflake Ball still formal?”

             “Yes, it’s a _ball_ , Hale. We’re going to have to take you shopping. I will not have my date looking like a hobo.” Stiles gives him a blinding grin. “Not that you look like a hobo. In fact, I’m positive you could dress up as a hobo for Hallowe’en and people would still mistake you for some Sports Illustrated model.”

             “I think Sports Illustrated focuses on women models mostly.”

            “Their lost,” Stiles answers softly. They just watch one another, and it feels as though a decent amount of time passes before Stiles says, “Hey, you wanna watch a movie?”

            “Sure, Stiles. But we’re not watching _Star Wars_ again. I opt that we watch something fun.”

            “Derek Hale and fun. Those are two things I wouldn’t have put together,” Stiles remarks.

            It stings, but only for a second. Stiles’ laughter makes everything better.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

            “Damn, wolfie,” Stiles says a few days later. Derek tries to give him his best smile, but the attempt goes to waste when Stiles glances away. He smiles at some people passing by, and then turns his attention back to Derek. He steps forward, tugging on Derek’s bowtie.

            Derek smiles, just a little. “I want tonight to be fun for you, Stiles.”

            The kid gives him a surprised look. His mouth hangs open for a few seconds before he says, “You really mean that, don’t you?”

            “Of course,” Derek mumbles. Now he’s feeling a little less secure. He straightens his shoulders, just slightly, because tonight isn’t about Derek or his feelings. It’s about Stiles, and having a good time at a normal high school dance. “I just can’t promise you I’ll dance.”

            “Pfft, you’re getting on the dance floor with me at least once tonight.” Stiles slips his hand into Derek’s to tug him along with him as he heads towards the school. “ _One_ slow song. Please.”

            Derek caves. He always caves when it comes to Stiles. How could he not? Stiles hasn’t had many reasons to smile since Peter bit Scott. So many things had piled upon the pack, one after another, and it had _just_ quieted down. That means if slow dancing brings a smile to Stiles Stilinski’s face; well…Derek’s just going to have to suck it up, isn’t he?

            “ _One dance_.”

            “Fucking love you, dude,” Stiles beams.

            And really, it’s not going to be that much of a hardship to be close to Stiles. The only real issue is keeping himself from crawling all over him. Because Stiles loves him, and maybe that’s because they’re part of the same pack, but it doesn’t matter. Derek feels a little drunk on the words.

            “Hey Coach!” Stiles says, beaming at Coach Finstock who eyes them. Stiles still has a loose grip on Derek’s hand, not that he minds whatsoever. Stiles hands the Coach two tickets, and Derek realizes that he shouldn’t have let Stiles pay for those. He’ll have to make it up to him later somehow.

            Coach smirks. “Good for you, Stilinski. Run for your life, Hale.”

            “I’ve tried,” Derek jokes.

            Stiles bursts into laughter. Yeah, Derek could get used to this. “That’s funny, you two. C’mon, Hale. Let’s go.”

            Derek finds himself grinning when Stiles hooks his arm in Derek’s to enter the gym. It’s been redecorated in a full out snow theme. Derek has to admit, it looks good. He knows that Lydia, Erica, and Allison were on the planning committee, so he’s not surprised. “Hey, there’s the pack.”

            “Let’s avoid them for a minute,” Stiles says. He pulls Derek to the side and says, “Thank you for coming to this dance with me. Allison mentioned you…she mentioned you once came with Kate. So I know this can’t be that easy for you. I just want you to know that I do appreciate this, and if at any point, you’re bored or uncomfortable, and want to leave, I totally understand.”

            Derek nods. The only thing he can think to say is, “I forget about Kate when I’m with you, Stiles.”

            “Stiles! Derek!” Scott’s bright voice comes. Derek turns to give him a smile and a wave, but Stiles just watches Derek carefully.

            “C’mon, Stiles. Let’s go sit with the pack.”

            “Yeah, sure,” Stiles says, stumbling behind him.

            “Damn Hale, you clean up good,” Lydia says, with a hum of approval of his suit. 

            “Lydia, _you_ picked his suit out,” Allison says, but she’s laughing. She tilts her face to look up at Derek, her face bright. “She’s right though. You guys look great.”

            “Uh, thanks.” Derek pulls the chair out for Stiles, not thinking much about the gesture. Stiles just looks delighted and Derek decides he should pull Stiles’ chair out more often. Derek sits down beside him. He smiles at Boyd, who holds his hand out. They fist-pump (a ritual that Derek still isn’t sure he’s doing correctly). “Hey.”

            “Hey, I’m glad you came.” Boyd makes a little grunting noise when his eyes lock on something. “Sorry, but I have somewhere…to be.”

            Boyd stands up, and Derek looks to see he’s staring at Erica. Erica, who looks gorgeous and sexy in her bright yellow dress (something Derek’s sure only Erica could pull off), waves her fingers at them when she catches them looking. Derek nods back, and watches as Boyd goes to press himself up against her. He sways with her a bit, before he leans in for a kiss.

            “They’re going to make it,” Stiles says, leaning into Derek. “Can’t you picture them settling down in a small white house, having two kids, and a picket fence? They’re going to be happy together for the rest of their lives.”

            Derek thinks about it. Erica hadn’t seemed like the settling down type. Only looking at her with Boyd, he realizes that Stiles is probably right. Derek leans in and says, “You know I’m pretty sure that only a third of high school romances marry, and I’m positive that the ones who make it might only be 2% of that.”

            Stiles snorts. “Then soak it in, because for Beacon Hills, we’ve met our 2%.”

            Derek studies Erica and Boyd. The music is light, quiet. Most people are sitting down waiting for their food. The ones who are standing are just talking among themselves. Then there’s the couple. They’re completely unaware of the rest of the world, just holding each other, whispering, laughing, and kissing. They seem almost invincible. “You’re right.”

            “”Of course, I am. I can’t vouch for the other couples here, but I bet those two will make it.” Stiles leans into Derek a little more. He tries not to notice the way Stiles’ scent smells like home. It’s impossible. “Will you dance with me, Mr. Hale?”

            “Don’t call me that. You make me sound like a teacher, or old guy.” Derek’s smiling.

            “You _are_ an old guy. Probably the oldest one here who isn’t a chaperon. Hell, you _could_ be a chaperon.” Stiles laughs very lightly though. “But I’m glad you’re not.”

            “Way to make your date feel like a grandfather, Stiles. You’ll never lose your virginity if you talk like that,” Derek finds himself saying. When he sees the way Stiles laughs a bit harder, Derek decides it’s worth it. He bumps shoulders with the kid. “I’ll dance with you when it’s more than Erica and Boyd on the dance floor.”

            “Ugh, you suck.” But Stiles is smiling.

            Derek wonders if it’s possible to become intoxicated because of someone’s smile. He certainly feels as if it is.

❄ ❄ ❄

 

             When the food is served, Derek realizes how much of a family the pack has become. They’re all talking over each other, enjoying themselves immensely. Lydia starts to ask for the salt that Danny hands her before she finishes her question. She gives him a smile. Stiles and Jackson are throwing insults and pieces of their buns at each other. Derek knows that they’d never admit it, but they care for one another.

             Scott and Kira are quietly flirting with one another, and Scott’s stealing kisses every so often. He’s mainly beaming at her with admiration as she explains her latest discovery. Allison and Ethan are in a deep discussion about something that Derek doesn’t care to listen into, but the pairing surprises him. Allison’s great with everyone though.

             Erica’s launched Stiles into a huge rant about the education system, while Boyd is quietly observing them with a smile. Cora doesn’t seem to mind Aiden’s company. Derek notices that Aiden’s tilting his plate to give her more mashed potatoes. They’re one of her favourite foods, Derek thinks with a smile. Aiden’s smart. But Derek also notices that Cora's definitely not giving him her school girl crush vibes, so Derek's not too concerned about them.

             Derek had asked her why she accepted Aiden’s date request; she’d responded with, ‘ _He’s hot. It sounds like a fun dance. I figured, why not_?’

             Stiles bumps his knee against Derek’s, and gives him a small smile. Derek returns it, and then Stiles carries on in his conversation. God, Derek’s not sure how he’s _not_ supposed to want Stiles. Not when he does things like that.

             How can Derek resist?

             Derek starts talking to Boyd quietly. He occasionally bumps knees with Stiles, they share a private smile, and then they continue in their own conversations.

             It isn’t until dinner’s winding down that anything interesting happens.

             “Hey Stiles,” a very feminine voice comes from behind them. Both Derek and Stiles turn to see Heather. She’s smiling at Stiles with warmth. “I know both Caitlin and I had to turn you down, so we thought we’d offer you a dance.”

             “Oh!” Stiles flushes. “Heather, that’s so thoughtful.”

             He looks at Derek, who shrugs. Stiles deserves to have fun. “Are you waiting for permission?”

             “Dude, you’re an awesome date.” Stiles claps his hand on Derek’s thigh. It only stays for a few seconds, before Stiles is standing up. “It would be an honour to dance with you, Heather.”

            “Oh, good,” she says, grinning. “I’m happy you found a date anyway.”

            Derek ignores the table, focusing on their conversation as they drift towards the dance floor. Stiles laughs, and says, “ _Thanks. I’m not that pathetic that I can’t find a date, y’know?_ ”

            “ _I know_ ,” Heather responds. Derek can see her wrapping her arms around his neck. He doesn’t know he’s scowling. “ _I’m surprised you found one so good-looking though._ ”

            “ _Ouch, that hurts!_ ” Stiles says, but Derek can hear the way the amusement bounces off his voice. “ _He happens to be one of my closest friends._ ”

            “ _Too bad_ ,” Heather says. She pulls Stiles in a little closer. “ _I’m also surprised that you’re not all over him_.”

            Stiles shrugs as he sways her around. “ _He wouldn’t be into me, so I don’t bother. How are you and Caitlin though? That’s pretty new._ ”

            Heather giggles. “ _You have no idea. She’s awesome though._ ”

            “ _You definitely bought new perfume, didn’t you_?” Stiles asks.

            “ _You’re so sweet. You always notice the weirdest things. But yeah, I did._ ” Heather seems to move in a bit closer.

            “Derek!” Danny’s voice comes. He snaps his attention to him, wondering if he’s okay. He just raises an eyebrow and says, “Dude, if you’re listening _that_ intensely, why don’t you go cut in?”

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Derek responds.

            “ _It’s nice. I like it._ ” Stiles sighs with contentment.

            “Just go,” Danny urges.

            “ _But I’m still interested in your date, buster. He’s one of your closest friends? Why have I never been introduced?_ ” Heather asks quietly.

             “ _Different circles_ ,” Stiles offers.

             “ _C’mon, he’s looking at you like he could eat you up and throw me off a bridge_ ,” she responds. Derek immediately looks away, focusing on Danny. Ethan’s whispering something into Danny’s ear, making him laugh hard.

             “ _No he’s not. Derek doesn’t look at me like that_ ,” Stiles answers. “ _Trust me, if he did, I would be_ all _over that_.”

             “Oh, wow,” Ethan murmurs.

             “Shut up,” Derek snaps. But he’s standing up. He ignores Danny’s request for a high-five, and stalks out onto the dance floor. He comes up beside them. “May I?”

             Heather smiles politely. “You may.”

             She pulls away from Stiles, who looks surprised and a little dumbfounded. Derek takes Heather’s place, only standing a little closer to Stiles than she had. “Hi.”

             “Hi,” Derek says.

             “Were you…listening?” Stiles asks after a moment.

             “Yeah.”

             “Oh. Listen, dude, it’s just that…”

             Derek lowers his lips, pressing them against Stiles’, their noses brushing against their cheeks. The touch isn’t brief, but it’s soft. Derek waits until he watches Stiles’ eyes flutter close before he does the same. He wants to remember this feeling. He can no longer hear the sound of the music or the chatter of the other people in the room. He’s not sure they’re moving anymore.

             He brings a hand up to the back of Stiles’ neck, to hold him there. Derek’s not surprised when Stiles deepens the kiss, but he pulls back before it gets too intense. Derek runs a thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip. Just because he wants to keep touching him. The hand at the back of his neck falls down, only to settle in the small of Stiles’ back. He tugs him forward, so their chests are against one another’s.

             “I do hope you’ll be _all_ over me,” Derek murmurs.

             “You couldn’t stop me if you tried,” Stiles says. “We should get out of here.”

             “No, let’s enjoy this dance.” Derek starts to move again, and Stiles follows. “Stiles, I’ve taken a lot of simple, human pleasures from you. Let me give you a nice school dance.”

             Stiles leans into Derek, pressing his nose into Derek’s shoulder. His words are muffled, but Derek hears them, “I’m glad you’re my snowflake.”

             Derek smiles over Stiles’ shoulder, and it broadens a little bit when he sees some of the pack giving them thumbs-up from the table. He should blush or be embarrassed, or even be concern that he just made out with Stiles in a very public place and that the Sheriff could most definitely hear about it and hall his ass to jail. He should be, but when Stiles’ nervously puts his lips to Derek’s cheek, Derek figures it’s worth it.

             “Oh my god, you’re my Snow Wolf!” Stiles says suddenly.

             Derek only laughs and presses his forehead against Stiles’ in response.

             “Snow Wolf,” Stiles repeats softly. “It has a nice ring to it.”

             “It’s better than Sour Wolf,” Derek mumbles. But he can’t stop smiling.

             “Ha. I think I’m still a little partial to Sour Wolf,” Stiles says. “Besides, one does not get to choose the nickname for themselves.”

             “But if one did, I know what I’d call myself.”

             “What’s that?”

             “Happy Wolf.”

             “Oh my god, you’re Cute Wolf. That’s what you are. Kiss me again?”

             So Derek does.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've managed two days out of the writing challenge so far...I'll probably fail by Sunday, tbh.
> 
> Also, I know the whole Cora/Aiden thing is weird. Just roll with it~ My head canon is that they tolerate each other, have a little harmless fun, and don't do it again.


End file.
